


【利艾】一周目

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 副標：感染性BPD通篇來自於某日做的夢，有些胡謅有些扯淡，只稍加修飾，畢竟能夠夢到最愛的CP又如此清晰也是很難得的事啊手機碼字突破字數紀錄，保留了最基礎格式於《Canon》再錄加筆





	【利艾】一周目

利威爾

戰後數年，經濟重鎮很快便又復甦，當時那場災難降臨我恰巧與家族去了國外，等回到國內後，我簡直無法相信眼前的光景，如同歿世般的毀滅，整座城市不見了，或者可以說，整個國家。  
如同隕石墜落的搗毀、夷平，以市中為圓心陷落，核武投擲簡直像是沙漠化的加速版。  
最後在距離原東京都數百公里外投入龐大資金重建，以非常快速的步調讓首都優先復興，現在已看不見當時的駭人景象。  
原本摧毀的所有地點上的廢墟有了些難民進駐，緊鄰著繁華的高科技產業都城旁是荒涼、杳無人煙的郊區，是舊時代的墓碑。高聳入雲的大樓、玻璃帷幕建築、綠草如茵的自然景觀，對比塵埃裊裊，衰敗、殘破，委靡不振猶如垃圾堆的流亡區，像是中間有道隱形邊界般劃分兩者。

雜草叢生的舊址每天總會出現一抹身影，他的存在稀薄、飄渺，越看越發覺得逐漸與世界呈現對比性的透明，但卻牢牢抓住我的視線。  
今天如一的我瞧見他的蹤跡，他走至遼闊的中央地帶，突然間，他轉過身，分毫不差的迎上我的視線，怎麼可能？那眼看的我心頭一震，但回過神時，一切又猶如我的錯覺一般，根本沒有人站在那。

終究是忍不了無止盡的好奇心啃蝕，我在上工期間偷溜了出來，高樓能將那處廢墟盡收眼底，可其實那裡離我所在的新市鎮有些距離，我將車子駛進空地，周圍皆是廢棄的大樓，但多少有些晾著衣物的位置，大概可以知曉有流浪漢滯留於此。  
老實說此刻我漫無目的，我甚至不懂自己為何而來，正當我認為我也摸魚夠了，揮別腦海裡的漫談，轉身正要離開這個不毛之地，一聲清脆的嗓音毫無預警在我身後響起。

「我們終於見面了。」  
我的心臟頓時重擊了一下，可能是因為那宛如天籟的好聽聲音，也有可能是在我將他的面容看清時，那無法招架的手足無措，雖然我並沒有表現出來，但這個人的存在撼動我。

「你偷看我很久囉。」  
他對我投以一抹如糖蜜一般化不開，卻又讓我痛心疾首的淺笑，如此近距離對視，我更加確定那並非我的錯覺，他在世界中如此稀薄而透明，原因來自於，他過分的純淨，有些簡陋的便衣，上頭有些許汙痕，像是剛重摔過，但顯而異見，那可能是遭人踹打，以及一些包裹舊傷還未拆卸的繃帶。  
一個像是活在垃圾堆裡的人，對我而言確是這時代裡最為鮮明的存在，我的心臟瘋狂鼓動著，我還不瞭解這是什麼。

你微微地笑着，不同我說什麼話。  
而我覺得，為了這個，我已等待很久了。

 

艾倫

利威爾先生是個很有趣的人，哦，那是他的名字，在他第二次來找我時跟我說的。  
談起我們的相遇嘛，我只能用四個字跟你形容—莫名奇妙。

他有嚴重的潔癖，但在見面的那天，他目不轉睛的直盯著我瞧，後來也是。  
他問我身上為何都是繃帶，是受了什麼傷，在我告訴他那是自傷留下的，他細微的表情變化被我捕捉到了，我隨後告訴他那是騙人的。  
但我沒有坦白，實際上是一半一半。  
戰後因為有些人產生了劇烈、無法壓抑的精神疾患，人們頭腦簡單的以為那會傳染，而一向剛毅不屈的我卻輸給了自己，至少能肯定在家破人亡前我從未設想這樣的症狀會發生在我身上。  
因此人類排擠人類，我也成了大家畏懼的對象，害怕傳染，轉而對我於肢體上的泄憤，有些不相關的怨懟也一併臨駕在我身上，能夠理解，在這顛沛流離的年代，已經沒有所謂安全的地方了。  
唯有更多的恐懼、猜疑。

利威爾來找我時，我都會刻意作弄他，原因是他實在太過正經了，我沒想到這殘破不堪的愚蠢世界還會存在他這樣的人。  
這個破地方荒蕪歸荒蕪，但總能讓我們在散步中得到什麼新奇的小發現。

「利威爾先生你看，這裡開了朵花！」  
這是真的非常罕見的畫面，已經貧瘠龜裂的土地，在那些裂痕中萌生了一小株的翠綠，在上頭則是一朵飽滿的紫色小花。  
他穿著不適行走於土地的皮鞋，依然循著我的叫喚來到我身邊分享這份喜悅。

有的時候他會帶些城裡好吃的東西給我，可能是一份各類纖維兼具的蔬食，或是蛋白質營養高的魚肉，以及偶爾驕縱我的垃圾飲食。

廢墟的數目是數不清的，而我所在的地區規模恐怕有一個小共和國的範圍，每天都能有不同的地點讓我們去開發不至於無聊。  
我們正坐在一塊巨型雕像的碎塊上享用著利威爾從城裡帶給我的，我已許久沒機會品嘗，幾乎快遺忘的速食餐點。  
啃著起司味濃郁的漢堡，除了一開始第一口對油膩炸物、肉味的反胃感，在利威爾給了我一罐礦泉水後得到緩解。  
在我狼吞虎嚥，吃了滿嘴碎屑，利威爾無奈的拿出手巾一面急著幫我擦嘴時，作弄他的理由悄悄駕臨。

「利威爾，那裡有條金魚！」

「怎麼可能，這裡根本沒有水哪來——？！」

很明顯他原以為我在騙人，可事實上的確如此，一尾在小雨水攤擱淺的金魚，有水源但也危在旦夕。

「快！給我礦泉水！快點！這樣下去牠會死的！」  
剛才的水已經被我們兩人喝光了，我蹲在小水灘邊，看著他西裝革履，慌慌張張拿著空了的寶特瓶去取水的模樣，像是供我玩鬧的小丑，有多滑稽就有多滑稽。我笑了一聲，然後盯著眼前不斷呼氣的金魚，牠不斷開闔的魚鰓、不停歇的上下起伏，好像很痛苦似的，但魚不會叫，在水裡也沒有眼淚，所以，牠到底痛不痛苦呢？還是其實，牠在期待我一掌覆上？  
我撐著頭，一手伸了過去，在熾熱的陽光底下，黑影逐漸覆蓋住金魚時，一隻大手緊緊的掐住了我的手腕。

「沒有人有資格去決定生命的走向。」利威爾面對我的行為沒有生氣，反倒是淡漠的說了句。  
「喏、水來了。」

我看他輕柔的將擱淺多時即將殞命的魚撈起，放入已被割開上半部，成為一個器皿，盛滿水的寶特瓶。  
魚得到了水立刻活力充沛的優游起來，美麗的魚尾在水中展開，搖曳生恣。  
我小心的將透明器皿高舉起，好從底部仰望，我看見光、我看見生命，還有那孕育萬物的，已經被污染，不覆澄澈的海，以及波光粼粼下，水面依稀倒映的，我自己。

之後，我知道他眼神不離慎重的捧著寶特瓶看的我，看著裡頭美麗的曜金色金魚，我們則一起坐在崩毀的建築邊緣，在10幾層樓高的鋼樑上懸著腳，等待夕陽落幕的景色來臨。

世界以痛吻我，要我報之以歌。

不管這世界再如何負我，夕陽與旭日是永遠不變。

 

利威爾

等我意識到，我已經把來找艾倫當成了翹班的、理所當然的理由，我時不時就往廢墟跑。  
這天艾倫帶我進到他所在的那棟廢棄大樓的房間，雖稱作房間，那也只是照著建築物的規格，這裡已經不是人能居住的地方了。  
走在他身後，他說隨便看，我望了望隨時都有可能二度崩毀的、卻被打掃的妥貼的空間，我看見他的手臂上多了些新傷。  
桌上有些藥物和繃帶、止血鉗、布剪、用途不明有些暗褐銹漬的刀片，以及這晦暗空間內擁有最鮮明色彩的，那天我們意外發現的金魚，艾倫慎重的用好不容易尋來的玻璃容器飼養。

他的病床，不，應該說是床鋪，他拿來就寢充當床鋪的位子上隨意亂扔了些穿過，帶有些許髒污的破衣，空間的一角有幾袋包好的垃圾，奇異的是，沒有任何一丁點令我作嘔的難聞氣味，也可能只是我被情愛的一頭熱沖昏頭，無色無味的空氣都成了花朵的芬芳。

我將雜物輕輕掃開，把裝有日用品、零食、口糧、礦泉水的提包擱著。

「還好嘛？」我來的時間點似乎正好是他打算服藥的時候。

「沒事，吃點藥就行了。」  
我看他已經熟練的，不需要飲用水也能把苦口的藥粒當成嚼片吞食，乾淨的水源在這可說是難以取得的奢侈品，更何況是精神藥物，我並不想多推敲它的來源與得手方法。  
接著我們便進入了平常的相處模式—沈默。  
或是，說些不重要的話。  
在這遭逢巨變的時代，我像是艾倫的傳話侍者，他是囚禁於樓塔裡的，被剪翅無法飛翔的天使，由我來告訴他他無法親眼所見，目前外面世界的狀況。  
只是今天多了點不同。

「人，很愚蠢啊…這個世界也是…」他開始喃喃自語起來「只要還有人活著，戰爭就永不止息，人類永遠學不會教訓，明明已經耗損了三分之一的人口，可是…人與人之間不會有憐憫，存活，本就是一場爭鬥，擁有智慧的人類以互相吞噬、取代為手段來掠奪弱者，淘汰弱者。」

「發生了什麼事？」我聽的出來他的聲調有些詭異，荒腔走板，其中摻雜對我的求救，我不會聽漏的。

我走向他，走到他的面前，他苦澀的勾起嘴角，輕輕的笑了笑，抬起食指點了點我早就注意到，他今天沒有梳理好，呈現旁分，遮掩左眼的瀏海。

「明明不過相鄰的市鎮，但知識水平卻是有相當大的落差呢，精神疾患怎麼可能會傳染啊…哈—」

「確實，這是我聽過最可笑的說法了。」我伸出手，我以為會被這頭小野獸拍開，沒想到是順利的碰觸到他的髮絲，撥開後，我難掩自己內心的驚愕、恐懼、憤怒、心痛…

他的左眼被人打的嚴重瘀血，腫了很大一塊，額角也是一塊青一塊紫，血液像個小液泡般的溢在眼眶外，像是不會往下滴的血淚。  
看過多少戰場上支離破碎屍首的我，手卻不住的顫抖，無法抑制的發寒，氧氣不斷被抽離，而他微笑的繼續對我說。

「…我最討厭的，就是人類。可是我最愛的朋友們是人類，我深愛、在戰爭中死去的父母也是…」他一字一句的說著，像是要念進我的心坎，刻進我的靈魂，我小心翼翼的捧著他的雙頰「還有利威爾也是，我愛的人們，卻是我一生最厭惡的東西…」

我看他還完好的另一邊眼睛留下清澈的淚水，手覆上了我的，沒了年輕火燙的脈動，只剩下死寂般的冰冷。

「利威爾先生，請告訴我好嗎？」他的情緒越發激動，他回握著我的手，但力道不自覺的加重，我清楚他並非有意。  
「你說過，沒有任何人能決定生命的走向，那我呢？為什麼就得是我？為何就是我要被踐踏？！明明我只是為了保護米卡莎和阿爾敏他們才遠離的，為什麼搞的全是我有問題一樣？！這很詭異對吧？啊？」

「嗯。」他用力的掐緊我的肩頭，我輕輕應了聲，我的聲音很快再度被他的盛怒淹沒。

「我保護他們是應該的！讓那傢伙一個人根本挺不完，總要有人…總要有人上前擋的，就跟敢死隊一樣！……不對，不對…我不應該生氣，我不應該抱怨，我不是怪他們，我沒有責怪他們的意思，利威爾先生你懂的吧？我只是、我只是有點累了…因為身體很痛，負荷不來，我也沒有他們的消息，不清楚他們過的怎麼樣了，所以每到了夜晚就開始臆測，他們肯定過的很好的，甚至、該不會跟著人群煽動吧？！吶，這樣的我好糟啊…可是錯在誰啊利威爾！我到底該怪誰啊？」

他激動的搖晃著我，我暫時還不想做回應，接著事情如我預料的發展。  
他的拳頭狠戾的砸向我，我被他壓倒在地，我嚐到一點點泛開的鐵鏽味，他發作了，可他失控的瘋狂模樣令我著迷，我之前沒有注意到他的瞳色是在柔和的碧色當中暈染耀眼的燦金，那是難以用言語形容的色彩，他打人的力道確實也讓我流了點血，不過不痛不癢，就當給野狗咬了。

「你倒是說句話啊！連你也一樣吧？其實你也覺得我很可怕對吧？！希望我這樣的怪物去死，你就承認吧，說你希望我去死！」

「…」

「說吧，說，這全是我的錯、這全是我的錯啊…」

「艾倫…」

「嗯……！！！」在我喊他名字的那一刻，我就吻了上去，把嘴裡和入血液的唾液一併渡給他。

「…你沒有錯，你也是人…就因為是人，你也有人性，你想生存是天生的，那是本能、是天性。」

「雖然你也是自己討厭的東西，可世界上沒有一個人是一樣的，你是你，你不是什麼附屬品、犧牲者，你只是個想保護重要的人們的笨蛋小鬼。」

「你，是艾倫，一個名叫利威爾的人喜歡的對象，謹此而已。」

他不斷喘著粗氣，呼吸依然無法平復，我看他再次高舉他的右手，握拳，最後砸在我頸側的水泥地面，眼淚滴滴答答，像細雨，像情人的碎吻，落在我身上，我的臉頰上。

最後我撐起身，抱起虛弱無助的人，我在一個孩子最脆弱的時候趁人之危，我清楚我在那一刻有罪，神啊…我有罪，我侵犯了一個孩子。  
可我無法自拔，我甚至為此讚美一切。  
他怨懟哭泣的同時，在我進入他的身體，我腦裡只充斥一個念頭。  
啊…這世界為何如此美好？  
我用力的挺動自己的腰，發狠的啃咬，掠奪，佔有，佔有，佔有，剝奪，佔有。  
我聽見他的求饒，他交雜快樂的哀號。

「對不起，對不起…好痛，請您不要生氣，利威爾……不要生氣，不要、生我的氣，對不起…」

「我沒有、艾倫…抱歉，是我弄疼你了，我忍不了。」我愛憐的撥開他額前被汗水打溼的瀏海，輕輕吻著每一處瘀痕、傷部，輕輕吻上他腫的張不太開的眼瞼，希望藉此能分擔他一部分的痛苦。

「好好的感受我，這一切都不可怕，我來教你如何記得快樂的感覺。」

「嗯哈——停下、停…」

「別怕、別逃避，看著我，試著擁抱我，全權交付給我就好，什麼都不要想，你不是告訴我，你很累了？」

「嗯…我很累，我不知道怎麼面對每一天的日升日落…」他開始重述我的話，思緒漸漸跟著我的步調走。

「對…所以拋開腦裡既定的一切，這裡…」在我碰觸到他體內的一處，他瞬息拔高了清嗓，接著是一陣陣甜膩的嘆息和嗚咽「這是你最舒服的地方，好好享受這份感覺吧…記住什麼都不必去思考的輕鬆感，與不斷高潮的強烈快感。」

似乎在我話語裡隱含的暗示也達到了催化的效果，彼此的身體契合的像是天生為對方存在。  
他失去了詞彙，只能呼喊我的名字。  
我失去了理性，只能強奪他的一切來填補我這具行屍走肉，我在這一刻瞭解，原來一直以來存在的，只是一副名叫利威爾˙阿克曼的空殼，等著哪天將一個不屬於自己，卻又是我窮極一生渴求的純淨靈魂嵌入。

不斷的不斷的，一次又一次，我看著天使的羽翼剝離，最後殘留在彼此肉體上，兩人份的墮落。

 

我們之間除了沈默，不然就是聊些無關緊要的事。  
然後，  
做愛。

 

艾倫

他是個完美的人，我可以確定，不然我不會讓一位謀識沒多久的人與自己有了份親暱的羈絆，說直白點，讓一位同性睡了我。  
也或許只是我活不久了，或許我該把它當成這斑駁敗銹的年代裡最後的一份浪漫。

他像是一潭鏡泊，能夠映照自己卻又因波波漣漪而模糊，他是我，而模糊的我便是利威爾。  
他在鏡子另一端窺視我的內心，所以就算被包裹疾患的外衣曖昧不明，我依然被他抓個透徹，在洪流之中精準抓住我的手，在我滅頂之前。

可我只是倒影，從他的衣裝與氣質就能曉得，我不是能夠匹配他身份、地位的人，我不及他一絲一毫，又怎能夠冀望從他身上奢求什麼？

「所以，你知道你得了什麼嗎？」  
我坐在石柱發呆時他在下方點起一根菸，他的問話將我飄遠的思緒拉回現實。

「嗯，BPD…很意外吧？照誘因來說應該也要是PTSD才對，只能說，失去父母是一個導火線，我對至親的依賴性勝過天崩地裂，原來我一直處於壓抑的狀態，大致是這樣的狀況。」  
我抓著頭努力回想之前軍醫所說的話，然後重新闡述一遍給利威爾，原先對這診斷我根本不以為意，直到我開始意會到我貪戀起自傷的解脫感，我才清楚診斷書上所提及的病徵我並非沒有，而是陰暗面現在才爆發開來，以排山倒海的速度襲捲。

「如果父母還在呢？」

「那世界依然美好，就算是我現在眼前的景致，我仍然覺得這是樂土。」

「可是事實並非如此。」

「嗯…所以就算沒有那場戰爭，我一樣一心求死。」

聽了我的回答，我看利威爾撚熄他的菸，轉過身張開雙臂面向我，我順呼所以的跳下撲進他的懷裡。  
我聽他滿意的哼聲總算長了點肉。  
我被他抱進叢生，比人要來的高的芒草中，他將我放倒，跨到我身上，輕輕拉開我單薄的上衣，他的眼神從沒離開過我，隨時像是一頭發情的野獸，隨時散發著不掩飾的情慾。

像是在看到我的胴體後，又瞬間的將一切撕毀，平時的珍惜像是幻想，我最脆弱的部分被他握在手裡，我被他兇狠的蹂躪著。  
除了微風拂過芒花的沙沙聲響，就是我們安靜壓抑的低沉喘息，我們的汗水以最靠近自然的方式滲入土地，回歸於水的循環。

有好幾次，我以為我會被他殺死，但最後他是帶給我一次次的歡愉。瀕臨死亡時，人得腦部會分泌多巴胺，死亡與高潮，也不過是一線之隔。  
我一心求死，他不僅深刻瞭解我這個人，還如願的殺了我，殺了我一遍又一遍，  
他在事後緊摟著我為了我緩解而強忍潔癖，光著身子躺在土地上。  
他清楚人與人有些時候要的不是多餘的冗言贅字，而只是要一個非他不可的擁抱  
他緊抱著我，有節奏的輕拍我的背，像是母親哄著襁褓食的我，扮演人類最初的依歸。  
你說這人，還不完美嗎？

接著他問我。

「艾倫，跟我一起走，讓我治好你，我們一起重新看這世界。」

你說，我們一起。  
我動心的回答了聲好允諾。

你的完美，是一種債。我終生償還，以唯一的愛。

死去，比誕生昂貴

可我愛他，我選擇為他重新活過一次。

 

韓吉

我還能怎麼評論這個笨蛋？我從沒料想過一世英名的他，我的老友，聰明一世糊塗一時，怎會跟個年輕小夥子一樣，不愛他一手打造的江山，卻愛上一個根本不能稱之為“美人”的來歷不明的遺跡女子。  
是哪巷的阻街女郎？哪樓的庸脂俗粉？庫謝爾夫人是被你這敗家子給氣倒了，要不是她老人家心臟還強，不斷跟我替你說情，我早就落人去把你打個不死也半條命！  
當然前提是利威爾這傢伙不反抗不還手。

我接近氣急敗壞，可你相信嗎？直到我看著他拉著有先纖薄蒼白的手，那看上去躲在成狼身後膽怯生澀，卻又帶著初生之犢不畏虎氣息，好似狼崽般的少年，我最後只說了句你的部分我來幫你擔。

看了一眼我便懂了利威爾的執著，只消一眼，很蠢是吧？可我是真的服了、信了，那是他這個人的一部分，不能棄之不顧、不能將其拆散，他告訴我，他只是帶著艾倫，他的男孩，他此生的摯愛去心理治療最發達的國家醫治，只要他好了便會回來。

夫人在我的說明後也慢慢釋懷了，反正人又不是不回來了只是需要點時間，我就成人之美收拾殘局吧，誰叫他對我露出一副沒有他就會死、就活不下去的表情。

說實話，我再也不想看他對我投以溫吞、無奈，筋疲力盡毫無戾氣的笑。  
噁心至極，令我想吐！

所以你他媽的快滾吧！然後早些處理好帶著人一起回來。

 

讓

廢墟裡陰暗的角落不斷飄散出濃烈的腥臭味，我完全不打算靠近，也囑咐阿爾敏別到那附近遊走，我可不希望他暈倒了還要負責背他回去。  
老實說，我不太贊同他的手段，不過對象是那些人嘛…的確也是死有餘辜。

在他要帶艾倫去機場前，這名男子聯絡上我，從我看見他時，我便衝擊的完全說不出任何話，他似乎也瞭解，我們像是不同世界裡的人，他體貼的倚在車邊抽起菸默不作聲，等待我釐清整理好頭緒。

此時，過去艾倫還沒遠離我們的日子如幻燈片流轉，那些痛苦的回憶歷歷在目…

我無動於衷的看著他躺在我眼前的地上，我蹲坐在一旁，是他手臂能勾著的距離，讓他扯爛我的衣角，割的殘破的血肉，溫熱、腥紅無聲的流淌。  
我聽著他撕心裂肺，卻又矛盾的叫喊，低頭盯著自己也傷痕纍纍的軀體。

「我不想死，我不想死啊！」  
他總是拿著利器一邊慘叫，他的聲音我看我是一輩子都忘不了了…

「把他醫好了會帶他回來的。」  
我聽到男人這麼說，然後想起艾倫掙開米卡莎的挽留的那天，他毫不留戀地離去，然後對我做了個對不起的口型，情同於親人，他又不是不知道我對米卡莎抱有什麼想法，竟然可以那麼輕易的交付給我嗎？  
現在想回來，我能夠被那混蛋信任也還不壞啊這感覺。  
我隔著車窗，看他大腿蓋著一條薄毯，安心熟睡的樣子，目送車子駛離廢墟，我看著那些高高揚起，然後消散，回歸平靜的沙塵。  
雖說好事一件，但米卡莎難過的流下淚時我還是心疼的抱緊了她，艾倫的離開是必須的，但一切也會同那些塵埃一樣，苦痛終有一天會終結。

好啦，我也該離開了，畢竟回去之後，我還得安撫米卡莎那不亞於艾倫的狂氣，畢竟她這個人為了艾倫可能什麼事都做得出來，不過好好說明她會了解的！要是傷了那位男人，艾倫應該是會哭的吧？

不必擔心，不必在為他流淚，因為現在有個人陪在他身邊。  
一個不會離去的人。


End file.
